Incendios de nieve
by Kaorugloomy
Summary: Eran finales de diciembre cuando coloque el cartel de "se solicita ayudante" y fue a principios de enero que mi pedido fue atendido por quien menos lo esperaba.


**Disclaimer:** El mundo y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto #23: _"Títulos navideños"_ del foro _"Hogwarts a través de los años"_

* * *

 **Incendios de nieve**

Eran finales de diciembre cuando coloque el cartel de "se solicita ayudante" y fue a principios de enero que mi pedido fue atendido por quien menos lo esperaba. La espuma de la cerveza de mantequilla se me derramo un poco del tarro cuando lo vi entrar, tenía un aura poderosa sin embargo parecía cabizbajo, se sentó en la barra mientras yo entregaba la cerveza a una joven bruja quien no aparto la vista del muchacho.

—¿Qué te sirvo guapo? —le pregunte.

Él negó con la cabeza y respondió:

—Vengo por el cartel, ¿necesitas ayuda?

Lo mire extrañada por unos instantes y luego sonreí.

—Mucha querido, ven aquí, te explicare lo que tienes que hacer.

El joven era bastante inteligente y aprendía rápidamente lo que tenía para enseñarle, aunque siendo sincera no era la gran cosa servir mesas y preparar bebidas además los encantamientos de limpieza no eran tan complejos, no recuerdo la última vez en la que Las Tres Escobas haya estado tan limpia y concurrida. La noticia de que el salvador del mundo mágico trabajaba en el pub recorrió todo Hogsmeade y los pueblerinos se encargaron de que el rumor se esparciera por toda la Inglaterra mágica.

Una tarde en la que el profesor Flitwick vino por su acostumbrado trago de hidromiel caliente con especias, Harry le pidió que le ayudara con un encantamiento de seguridad: solo quien venga a Las Tres Escobas con la intención de pasar un buen rato y beber un trago puede entrar. Así fue como nos libramos de magos y brujas indeseados.

Con el paso del tiempo parecía que Harry recuperaba la alegría y le animaban mucho las visitas de los profesores de Hogwarts, en especial las de Hagrid con quien a veces compartía un vaso de whiskey de fuego. Fue entonces cuando otra persona inesperada llego, alto, rubio y con aire majestuoso entro Draco Malfoy por la puerta y se sentó a la barra.

—Entonces los rumores eran ciertos, ¡El héroe de Inglaterra trabaja de camarero! —dijo el rubio en voz innecesariamente alta.

—Guarda la calma —le pedí a Harry cuando vi que el joven cerró las manos en puños.

—Así es Malfoy, dime ¿Qué puede servirte el héroe de Inglaterra? —contesto el moreno sarcásticamente.

Draco levanto una ceja rubia y luego dijo:

—Vino de saúco.

Una vez que Malfoy se hubo marchado Harry comento:

—No entiendo cómo pudo pasar el encantamiento, tal vez deba comentárselo al profesor Flitwick la próxima vez.

—Buena idea querido, ahora ve a sacar la basura héroe —dije bromeando para que se le pasara el mal humor. Funciono.

Aunque el profesor dijo que la magia estaba perfectamente, Draco Malfoy pudo seguir entrando a las tres escobas sin ningún problema, se sentaba siempre en el mismo sitio a la misma hora y pedía lo mismo.

—¡Me pone de los nervios! —se quejó Harry un día en el que ellos habían mantenido una acalorada discusión comprobando quien tenía la lengua más afilada, Malfoy gano por supuesto.

—Si ya lo veo, ¿y qué te parece si lo tratas amablemente la próxima vez?

—¡Pero él siempre empieza! Han pasado dos años desde la guerra y él sigue comportándose como un imbécil inmaduro.

—A mí me parece que Malfoy no es el único inmaduro aquí —comente mientras apagaba las velas del pub.

Escuche un resoplido a mi espalda e intente que no se me escapara una risita.

Después de haber acudido a diario por casi dos semanas el 9 de enero Malfoy no apareció y Harry se puso inquieto, pero se olvidó del asunto al poco rato pues sus mejores amigos aparecieron y el trio de oro (como solían llamarlos ahora en _El Profeta_ ) se bebieron diez cervezas de mantequilla cada uno. Ronald Weasley era un mal bebedor y Harry tuvo que utilizar su mejor hechizo de limpieza para poder quitar el olor a vomito del suelo. Hermione Granger solo balbuceaba cosas en contra del ministerio y de cómo odiaba la forma en la que habían tratado a Harry, entonces el muchacho la hizo callar y les contó de las visitas de Draco al pub.

—Yo te hare un mejor encantamiento colega, uno inflanaclible —dijo el pelirrojo levantando la varita.

Harry se la quitó rápidamente.

—No es necesario, no quiero que Madame Rosmerta me despida porque uno de mis amigos destruyo su local.

—Pero en la academia de aurores nos están ensjdhsua… —decía Ron pero Hermione le tapó la boca.

—Shhh ya hablamos de esto Ron… no hables de la academia enfrente de Harry —dijo la castaña susurrando muy audiblemente.

—No se preocupen chicos —comento Harry y una sombra de tristeza atravesó su cara.

Nunca me detuve a pensar en porque Harry había accedido a ser ayudante en Las Tres Escobas, supuse que era algo temporal en espera de saber que era lo que quería hacer o simplemente se estaba tomando unos años sabáticos antes de entrar a los estudios superiores mágicos pero parecía que había algo más…

—Madam, ¿le importaría si salgo temprano esta noche? Llevare a mis amigos a casa al modo muggle —dijo Harry.

—No tengo problema —conteste.

Vi como los tres se abrazaban y caminaban tambaleantes por la puerta rumbo a una noche fría.

—¡Abríguense bien! ¡Probablemente nevará! —les grite y cerré la puerta.

Al día siguiente Harry tenía mala cara y cuando la acostumbrada visita de Malfoy llego lo trato con muchísima hostilidad.

—¿Sabes qué? Tráeme una botella de whiskey de fuego y dos vasos —dijo Draco.

—En seguida señor —respondió Harry de mala manera.

Cuando Harry fue a buscar la botella el rubio me hizo una seña para que me acercara.

—Madam Rosmerta ¿le molestaría se le invito un trago a Potter? Parece necesitarlo —dijo Draco aparentando indiferencia.

—Si él acepta —dije y me encogí de hombros.

Harry puso las cosas que Malfoy había pedido en la mesa.

—Ahora ¿puedes servir dos tragos? —dijo Draco.

—Enseguida —respondió Harry.

Una vez que terminó estaba por darse la vuelta cuando escucho que el rubio le decía:

—Quiero que te tomes uno de los vasos.

Harry lo miro extrañado y luego poso sus ojos verdes en mí.

—Ya te lo he dicho Harry, al cliente lo que pida.

—De acuerdo.

—Siéntate conmigo.

—Hoy estás muy mandón aunque bueno eso no es novedad —se quejó Harry pero de todas maneras hizo lo que el rubio le dijo.

Mientras atendía las otras mesas y servía las bebidas veía por el rabillo del ojo como los dos muchachos conversaban y bebían. La noche llego y los únicos clientes que quedaron eran los dos muchachos, me senté cerca de ellos por curiosidad de saber de qué hablaban.

—… cuando Hermione se fue en la mañana me dijo que el ministerio sigue sin aceptarme en la academia de Aurores por temor a que obtenga más conocimientos y me empiece a interesar la magia oscura, ¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Destruí a Voldemort! ¿Por qué querría convertirme en un mago oscuro?...

—No se Potter, a veces las personas toman los caminos incorrectos para hacer lo mejor para ellos.

—¿Estás hablando de ti?

—En absoluto —contesto Malfoy divertido.

—Pues ya va siendo hora de que lo hagas, soy yo quien ha estado hablando todo el rato.

—¿Y qué te gustaría saber?

—¿Por qué una persona tomaría los caminos incorrectos?

—Eso lo sabes bien.

—No es verdad.

—¡Ah! Se me olvidaba que eras san Potter.

—Solo respóndeme….

—Por los ideales, por el poder, el prestigio, la gloria y por… prudencia.

—Cobardía, recuerdo lo de la torre de astronomía Malfoy… no mataste a Dumbledore porque te dio miedo.

—¿Habrías preferido que lo hiciera?

—No, me alegro de que no lo hayas hecho.

Para ese punto de la conversación yo no entendía nada y sentía que me estaba entrometiendo donde no me llamaban pero la curiosidad me dejaba clavada donde estaba.

—Nunca te agradecí por salvarme del fuego maldito, gracias y por testificar a favor de mi familia también te lo agradezco.

—¿Ya estas ebrio? Apenas llevamos la mitad de la botella.

—Idiota, solo acepta mi agradecimiento.

—Bien, de nada. Lo hice porque quería ser el héroe del mundo mágico.

Ambos muchachos rieron y luego sin que me lo esperara acercaron sus labios y se besaron. Me cubrí la boca para que no se me escapara un ruido de sorpresa y luego salí por la puerta trasera. Esa noche como la anterior era helada y copos de nieve comenzaron a caer.

Ya estaba harta del frío invierno aunque dentro del pub probablemente se sintiera un calor como el de un incendio.

* * *

 **Extra**

Después de que Madame Rosmerta se fue, la pareja continúo besándose acaloradamente. En cuanto se separaron los dos se miraron a los ojos, gris contra verde se dijeron lo que las palabras no podían. Harry fue el primero en hablar:

—¿Por qué no apareciste ayer?

—¿Por qué? ¿Me extrañaste? —inquirió Draco juguetón.

—Un poco, si… —respondió Harry bajando la mirada.

—Una extraña magia no me dejo pasar, no entiendo porque.

—¿Por fin surtió efecto?

—¿De qué hablas?

—El profesor Flitwick puso un encantamiento de seguridad "solo quien venga a Las Tres Escobas con la intención de pasar un buen rato y beber un trago puede entrar"

—Ah.

—¿En qué pensabas?

—En que quería verte.

—¿Y las otras veces? —pregunto Harry intentando sobreponerse a su abochornamiento.

—Supongo que solo estaba preocupado por la bebida hasta hace poco…

—¿Ahora que te interesa?

—Tú me interesas —dijo Malfoy sonrojándose.

Harry pensó que aquel tono rojo contrastado con la pálida piel de Draco parecía un incendio de nieve.

* * *

 **Nota:** Espero que les haya gustado, ¡besos!


End file.
